Color filter is a key component of a liquid crystal display to realize color display. The main function of a traditional color filter is to make a white light emitted by a backlight source become chromatic colors by using three primary colors, i.e., red, blue and green, and to realize color display. A color filter is mainly made of a photosensitive resin composition. In the prior art, the photosensitive resin composition is consisted of a pigment, a photoactive polymer, a photoactive monomer, a dispersion resin, a solvent, a photoinitiator, a surfactant and an additive. A color filter is made of a photosensitive resin composition via a film-forming process.
The traditional color filter has no filtration action on an ultraviolet light, and it is located inside a display screen, thus the liquid crystal material for realizing a switching function is prone to be influenced by an ultraviolet light, so that problems such as aging and the like may occur, thereby the product quality will be influenced. Therefore, during the process flow of sealant ultraviolet curing, the region in which the liquid crystal exists must be sheltered by a mask plate, thus it may be avoided that the liquid crystal is irradiated by the ultraviolet and the molecular structure of the liquid crystal is destroyed. The utilization of a mask plate has the following disadvantages: (1) the shading region of the mask plate is a metallic layer with a certain thickness on the surface of a glass substrate, and the metallic layer tends to drop out and break under a long time of strong ultraviolet irradiation, as a result, the consumption will be large; (2) the regions in which the liquid crystal exists have different areas and locations for products with different sizes, thus a mask plate needs to be manufactured individually for each product for the sheltering of the ultraviolet light; (3) the mask plate is placed at 0-0.3 cm above a TFT-LCD glass via vac-sorb, and the backing materials of the mask plate and the TFT-LCD are both glass, thus electrostatic adsorption is prone to occur, which may cause the mask plate to drop out and cause the device unable to work.